Bokura no War Game
by Chibi Michi
Summary: When exiting Merlin's study, Sora and co. encounter a group of Heartless, but Sora also encounters and old friend as well. SoraRiku


Okay, I almost beat the game. I'm at Hollow Bastion, which is surprisingly good for my gaming "skills" and luck (I beat Cerberus on the first try Oo). So, this idea stuck in for me for my fav characters, Riku and Sora. I love Riku, because David Gallagher who plays Simon on 7th Heaven did his voice. Also, the child in A.I. and Sixth Sense played Sora. So cool. So here's a fic of them. By the way, I dislike Kairi. I'm not going to bash her though. 

Bokura no War Game

By Chibi Michi 

Sora, Goofy and Donald just exited Merlin's Study and re-entered the Third District. Once they came from behind the alley, they were once again surrounded by the Heartless. Members of their party brought out their weapons, ready for combat. 

Donald uses his magic to fight his share of Heartless and Goofy (surprisingly) did good with his shield to battle the Heartless. Sora, of course, had his keyblade handy and was slashing through the Heartless with a few quick strikes. He was definitely getting stronger. 

He jumped into the air and sliced through one of the air soldier heartless. The heartless were starting to become one annoying enemy that never diminished. Once he did the last slice, he noticed a sparkle of silver hair above. As earth pulled him back to the ground, he looked up at the level above and he saw Riku! 

"Riku…" he said softly and then his feet landed on the ground. "Riku!" he yelled louder. 

He began to run towards the stairs and join Riku on the next level. Many heartless blocked his path and he slashed through them ruefully. "Out of my way," he growled at them. He finally was going to see his friend. 

"Sora!" called Goofy after he saw the young boy disappear. 

"Where you going?!" exclaimed Donald. "There are more of these heatless to defeat!" 

Sora ignored the protests of his new friends and continued running towards his long-time friend. "Riku!" he exclaimed once he was directly in front of him. 

Sora panted, a smile on his face at finding his friend again. 

"Sora," said Riku. The cries of the battle below still waging, Sora looked over the edge to his other companions. 

"I have to go--" 

Riku grabbed his wrist. "Matte, come with me." 

"Demo, my friends…" 

"Your friends? What about Kairi and I?" asked Riku. 

"It isn't like that--" 

"Then come." 

Sora didn't want Riku to feel betrayed, and obliged, much to his distress, hoping that his friends would be all right. Riku led them into the vacant house that was nearby [1]. The house looked quite empty, but it was pretty tidy, at least the room they were currently occupying. 

"Long time, ne Sora?" started Riku. 

Sora stared at Riku, then smiled. "Hai. Have you seen Kairi?" asked Sora at the immediate concern for their red-haired female companion. 

Riku frowned. "Iie." 

Sora's smile went crestfallen. "Oh…" 

"We will find her. Don't worry, I'm working on it," said Riku. 

"Yeah. Me too. I was looking all over for you and Kairi," responded Sora. 

Riku frowned. "Nani? By playing hero?" 

Sora shook his head. "Iie. They needed help and were traveling different worlds, so I figured I could find you and Kairi that way." 

"In the process you made friends with them." 

"Well yes," said Sora, not seeing the point of their conversation. 

"You made replacements for Kairi and I." 

Sora stared at Riku with wide eyes. "Iie. No one can replace you and Kairi." 

Riku stepped forward towards Sora. Sora backed a step. "You seem more fascinated with making your new toy stronger." 

Sora looked down at the keyblade. "Iie…that isn't it." 

"What is there just using you?" asked Riku. 

Sora head shot up. "They aren't!" 

"How do you know?" challenged Riku. 

"Why don't you stop acting so jealous!" yelled Sora. 

Riku chuckled. "Jealous? Of what?" 

"Of me…" stammered Sora, unsure. 

"Heh…whatever." 

Silence washed over them for a second. Neither moved in inch. They were close enough that there body's almost touched. 

"Riku…" 

"This is the last time you'll see me." 

"Nani?!" exclaimed Sora. 

"Deal with it." 

Riku then cupped Sora's hand and tilted his face up. Riku's lips covered Sora's soft lips. Sora's eyes widened in shock. He dropped his keyblade on the ground. His body was in a state of shock and was unable to respond to any commands. 

Riku then placed his other hand over the zipper of his red jumper. He pulled the zipper down to his waist, and placed his arm around Sora's slim waist, pulling him closer to his body. Riku pulled his lips away from Sora's and then rested his lips on Sora's neck, and nibbled there. 

"Riku…" 

Riku stopped nibbling his neck and pulled away. Sora slightly depressed about the taller boy pulling away from him. Riku chuckled at Sora's expression and the disheveled look he had. He could always read Sora easily. 

"Did you enjoy that?" 

Sora nodded slightly, a tint across his face. 

"Aishiteru." 

The blush on Sora's face deepened. 

"Demo, I cannot be with you. Not now." 

Sora's head shot up to look Riku in the eyes. "Doushite?" 

"Don't worry, some day we'll continue this koi." 

Riku captured Sora's lips with his own once more. Then he exited through the door right behind Sora. Sora was still in shock, until the resounding of the door closing snapped Sora out of his senses. Sora quickly re-zipped the front of his jumper. "Riku!" 

She swung the door open. He was expecting Riku's back, but instead, one angry duck greeted him. 

"Sora! How could you leave us?!" exclaimed Donald. 

"Luckily Leon, Yuffie and Aerith came to help us," said Goofy. "So, no one was hurt." 

"How could you abandon your teammates?" questioned Leon. 

"Iie…ah gomen minna-chan. Demo, Riku…" 

"Riku is your friend you mentioned before, correct?" asked Yuffie. 

Sora nodded. "He was here. He just left…" 

"We haven't seen anyone, and we were outside the whole time," said Aerith. 

_Riku…Where did you go? _

"Let's go inside. We need to talk," said Aerith as she entered the Small House, and switched on a light. 

*** 

Riku looked through the window and watched as Sora and his new companions conversed. 

"Don't you see? He has betrayed you." 

Riku didn't bother turning, knowing exactly who stood beside him. Maleficent. 

"Hn." He nodded. 

"He doesn't care about you or the girl anymore. He has new friends, who have obviously replaced you. I can help you save the girl…" 

Riku looked at Sora through the window and saw him laugh. Sora was still naïve as ever. _How can you be happy without me?_

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Maleficent. 

Riku nodded. "Hai." 

***

End of Bokura no War Game. 

[1] I know in the game, after the real reunion with Riku and defeating the Heartless occupying in the area, the vacant house is turned into a Small house. Cid, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith should already be there, but I (obviously) switched some things around for the creation of this short story. 

So what do you guys think? Please review.


End file.
